cosmogonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogan
Rogan is the second child and eldest son of Mother Chandria. He is the god of healing, scholarship and travellers. He is typically depicted walking with a quarterstaff made of cedar wood, and carrying a bundle of scrolls in a grass weave bag. The Book of Rogan The Book of Rogan consists of between fourteen and seventeen volumes depending on how the verses are organised. In the Chandorian faith, the book is claimed to have been written by Rogan himself, chiefly during each of the Three Journies. However most historians agree that the texts were assembled over a period of several centuries, and are by multiple authors. The book serves as a record for important medical and scientific information, and some advice regarding relationships. The Book of Jendra records that Rogan was absent from his family for three key periods in his life, though there are several other minor instances also recorded. Most of the text of the Book of Rogan is associated with one of the three Journeys, and each provides a theme for the wisdom and knowledge contained within the texts. The First Journey The First Journey of Rogan documents his quest to find a cure for his mother's illness. As a child, Rogan travelled for two years recoding the medicinal properties of every plant, animal and mineral he encountered in the hopes of finding one that would cure his mother. Verses 47-51 record Rogan's encounter with the cedar spirit Lilifrel, who offers honey from a hive growing in her side. This Lilifrel Honey restores Chandria to full health, and is recorded as a substance with unlimited healing properties, including imortality. Lilifrel Honey is the only substance mentioned in the text which has not been found in nature or used in recorded history. The First Journey collection is still studied as part of modern medical courses to provide students with a strong foundation in natural medicine. The Second Journey The Second Journey of Rogan occured soon after Hermanta and Bravan reached maturity. Declairing he wished to understand the world, Rogan set off on what would become a 23 year journey to catalogue the animals, plants and natural phenomina. The Second Journey texts include weather observation techniques, simple physics, astronomy and classifications of common species. The style is very different to the two other texts, being more akin to a textbook or manual with incidental story surrounding it, rather than a narrative with knowledge interwoven. The Second Journey also includes early philosophy of magic. Because of this, the Chandorian faith considers magic to be merely another force of nature which can be measured and understood. The Third Journey The Third Journey of Rogan occured much later in his life, after many towns and cities had been established throughout the land. These texts mention several key early figures in Chandorian history, often as participants in dialogues which discuss ideas and give each other advice. The discussions focus on relationships, governance and the family. Rogan again meets Lilifrel when he pauses to rest under her branches. She selects the strongest of her branches to support Rogan for his return journey, giving it to him as a quarterstaff. The Forgotten Journeys The remaining verses in the Book of Rogan are known as "The Forgotten Journeys". These verses span a wide range of topics including mathematics, architecture, sexuality, childrearing, art and local histories. Depending on how the stories are arranged, some of these writings may be included in one of the three main journeys, or can be collected as their own volume. These verses also include allusions of a romantic relationship betwen Rogan and Lilifrel, though this is not considered doctrine in the mainstream Chandorian faith.